Is It Worth It
by Portia Malfoy
Summary: Percy and Penelope! Love! Drama and Mrs. Weasley Magic! RR Please. I'm a first timer!


Is It Worth It?

January 5, 2003

**Morning**

"Percy?" Penelope screamed from the bed.

"Yeah?" Percy said popping his head from the bathroom dressed in his work clothes.

"I barely got out of school and we planned to spend time together. Why are you going to work on a Saturday?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"The Ministry needs as much as they can get. Ever since the Triwizard Tournament we've been flooded with questions from neighboring Ministry's about You-Know-Who being back." He said going back into the bathroom. She got up and strode provocatively to the bathroom ad wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"Come on, we have like half hour before you have to go to work." She said smiling and biting his ear.

"Penelope, behave." He said nudging her off as he brushed his hair back.

"Hey." Penelope said shoving him forward. "You can't push be around."

"And you can't bite my ear." He said turning his head back to the mirror. He saw her eyes water, but her tears didn't fall.

"See you later." She walked out of the room and went downstairs into the kitchen. Percy followed her quietly peeking into the kitchen as she slammed pots and cups into the cupboard as she cleaned. "Why did I fall in love with him? I could have been with someone else. I could have been somewhere else with someone who appreciated my company and loved me."

Penelope broke down crying and slipped to the floor letting her face fall into her knees.

"Penelope." Percy said walking in. Penelope popped back up from the floor.

"How long have you been there?" Penelope asked worried.

"Long enough. Penelope I didn't know you felt that way." He said his arms held out walking to her she turned when he came to her.

"Percy I'm starting to think that you were a mistake to live with. I thought that you were perfect for me… and you thought the same for me. Why would you rather shove me off? Why would you turn at my touch?" she asked turning back around.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked seriously.

"Last night in bed I rolled on top of you and I kissed you. Then you pushed me off and went to reading that stupid folder." She said throwing a plate into the sink. Percy looked at the clock on the wall. He looked around the room, and decided he was best gone from the room.

"I have to go. Can we talk about this later?" He said looking at the clock again. This time Penelope turned and looked at him. She spoke quietly, but seriously.

"I won't be here Percy. If you really love me you won't go to work." She said folding her arms. Percy felt his insides boil. He hated having to prove himself to Penelope. She had to know how important work was.

"Alright then. If that's what you want, so be it. Bye." Percy stormed out of the kitchen and disapparated outside.

"Good for nothing git…no good..." Penelope began to cry again, when Mrs. Weasley opened the door nonchalantly as she usually did those early mornings to see Penelope for morning tea.

"Hello-Penelope! What's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley walked over grabbing Penelope into her arms. Penelope eyes burned with tears and she then let Mrs. Weasley sit her down at the table.

"He left. I said if he left for work I'd leave...and he left...now I have to loose him." Penelope said sinking into her arms.

"Oh dear... Percy is so into his work he forgets about his family and his life sometimes..." Mrs. Weasley let Penelope cry. And then she smiled and lifted Penelope's chin a little. "Dear you are his life. He loves you, sometimes he just… gets to caught up in himself he doesn't see how much he's hurting the ones he loves most." Mrs. Weasley said bringing her to the kitchen table.

"I thought he was perfect when I met him. We fell in love, for Gods sake he told me so every waking moment he had with me, then he got into work and all and I-I became nothing but that girl." Penelope put her head down onto the table and began to cry more.

"Dear, no one is perfect… Though, I do have an idea. We'll have to work all day. I think there is a way for him to notice what he's done." Mrs. Weasley said grabbing Penelope's hand.

"Really?" Penelope said lifting her head. "Yes. Now come on." Mrs. Weasley grabbed her hand and lifted her to her feet.

**Night**

"Penelope!" Percy called from the kitchen. "Oh yes… I forgot she left." He said angry with himself, putting his bag on the table a bit forcefully. "God why did I end up going to work?" He asked himself sitting at the table.

"Dear?" Mrs. Weasley stepped into the kitchen.

"Mum!" Percy said getting up. "What are you doing here?"

"Percy, I'm going to leave right now, but I have some words of advice for you. DON'T MESS UP!" She said, her finger inches from his face. Her face changed from serious, to the usual motherly smile. "Bye dear."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and walked out into the night, disapparating home.

"Mum?" Percy said, still shocked by his mothers random visit. Clearly thinking it was a hallucination and that he had exhausted himself to that point from work he decided to skip dinner, and go to bed. "Might as well go to bed," he mumbled as he walked.

Percy walked through the kitchen door to go to the stairs, when he saw Penelope sitting at a table with candles lit and rose petals on the floor leading to her from the kitchen doorway. He froze. She looked up at him.

"I was ready to leave. Then your mum came. Percy, she helped me do this and the most you can do is enjoy it." Penelope said from the table.

"So, why didn't you leave?" he said walking cautiously to her.

"Because I loved you! I still love you…" Penelope said standing up.

"I do too Penelope it's just-" Percy started.

"No Percy. I don't want to hear any excuses tonight. I just want you to prove that I'm not wasting my time." Penelope said sitting back down. She was wearing a short black dress with lacing over and Percy could tell that she was probably wearing something just as fitting under the dress.

"Fine." Percy sat down putting his napkin on his knee. "How was your day?" He asked.

"No small talk. I want to know if you are worth the pain that I am going through right now. Prove to me that you do love me." Penelope said in an almost pleading voice.

"Penelope I love you. I'm sorry." Percy said getting up. "I'll be upstairs." He said getting up quickly to the bedroom. It too had candles and rose petals everywhere. Penelope then turned up behind him.

"If you're sorry prove it." She said lustfully into his ear.

"Of course. " He said turning around and grabbing her and pulling her towards him. He kissed her and pushed her to the bed pulling off his cloak. "I do love you." He said breaking the kiss as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Me too Percy." She said grabbing his shirt and pulling it off him. "Please don't leave me like that again." She said closing her eyes as he helped unzip the back of her dress. She did have something fitting under; a black lingerie piece he gave her for Valentines Day in her 6th year. A little joke they had together. "I saved it for you." She said noticing his grin.

"I would have never thought." He said kissing her hand and then up her arm to her shoulders then her neck and her lips. He then took his trousers off showing his black boxers. "Neither would of I." Said Penelope said smiling as they fell into a loving kiss.

"I love you Penny. Give me one more chance and I'll give you a lifetime of love. I know I can be an arse, but…in the end…it's only you I truly find myself coming back to. Nothing else." He said kissing near her chest.

"Of course…I will too. I'd never leave your side, even if I say I will." Penelope grabbed his face and they stared longingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you Penny." He said pulling her closer in a loving kiss.

+

**Morning **

"Penny." Percy said as Penelope lay on his chest. He brushed his fingers through her hair and kissed her head.

"Mmm. Percy." Penelope moaned as she lifted her head. "Hi." She said smiling as they both smiled.

"Did I prove myself worthy after last night?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh yes. You are worthy..." She joked and kissed his bare chest- kissed her way up to his ear and the lips making him moan under her tongue. "You were too. I think I'll call in sick." He said kissing her neck.

"Sick?" Penelope said now sitting up on him.

"Yeah, Love Sick. After last night I don't want to leave you one second." He said grabbing wrapping his hands around her lower back, which was bare.

"Mmm. I'd call you in sick." She said leaning down and kissing him. "I'll call in pretending I just woke up sick. Can I prove myself…again?" He said sitting up.

"Of course." Penelope said pulling the thick covers over them. She laughed as they began to kiss and well,…you know.

End+

Dedicated to Percy Weasley who lit my flame in December 2000. Thanks babe. Then I heard you had a girlfriend- damn –Hehe... Thanks!

Portia Victoria

+© 2003+


End file.
